Pleasure Beach
by Tala-baby
Summary: Explicit Lime. KaiTala, BryanRei. First time in Blackpool, what would you want to go on? The Pepsi Max? The Valhalla? No, Rei, Kai and Bryan want The Ghost Train and Tala is outvoted. What if Tala talks too much for Kai's liking, how does one shut him up?


Luna: Well lookie here. I decided to write this one shot today after I asked my dad if we were going to Blackpool this year. He hasn't decided yet, still ¬¬ But I was watching videos and fond memories of the rides there, which by the way I love so much, even more so now that I've written this. The ride in this Oneshot is inspired by Blackpool Pleasure Beach's The Ghost Train That thing's over...is it sixty or seventy years now? But still, it's spectacularly cheesy.

TYPICAL WARNING 1! CONTAINS YAOI! LOTS OF IT! IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF MALE/MALE RELATIONS YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE! TAKE THE DOOR TO YOUR LEFT ALSO KNOWN AS THE 'BACK' BUTTON!

TYPICAL WARNING 2! CONTAINS EXPLICIT YAOI! THIS STORY IS M-RATED! IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF LEMON/LIME SCENES ALSO KNOWN AS SEX SCENES THEN FOLLOW THE NON-YAOI PEOPLE TO THE 'BACK' BUTTON, BUT DO NOT MINGLE, IT WILL AFFECT YOU!

TYPICAL WARNING 3! I AM INSANE! BE AWARE OF IT! IF YOU ARE NOT AWARE OF IT BY NOW AFTER ALL THIS TIME, I MUST CONFESS MYSELF DISAPPOINTED!

This isa Kai/Tala. Explicit lime, because it's very hard to manouvre a lemon on a theme park ride unless you're in the tunnel of love...even then you have to work hard not to rock the boat. Trust me o.O It's not very steady...

Katy/Carrick/Charlotte: There is no love...in the tunnel of love! WTF!

Anywho, read, rejoice, and don't flame or report me please...Much appreciated...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala raised a meticulous eyebrow, eyes scanning the garish lime green letters strewn over the entrance arch to the ride hidden between the teeth of a werewolf who occasionally spewed condensed water into the air like breath "A Ghost Train?" The top of the small building was covered by a gigantic bat spread out across the top with venomous looking teeth and glowing eyes. The typical skelleton hands and spiders covered the uncoloured areas. The cover for the queue line looked like an interpretation of castle Dracula turrets and castle wall tops. Overall, it looked incredibly 'Scooby Doo' and in Tala's book, that rated cheesy with a capital C.

Flicking a lock of brilliant red hair out of his eyes he sent a wayward look to his companions. Rei looked violently amused, a wide cheshire smile on his face. Bryan had a creepy grin, aimed directly at the Neko-jin by his side, who seemed oblivious to the look and Kai? Well, Kai was Kai. His arms were folded, eyes slanted up proudly at the horribly decorated signpost and a small smirk tugging the corner of his lips. Tala shook his head "I can't believe you guys go for this shit"

Rei flashed a charming smile at the redhead "And why do you not like Ghost Trains Tala? Bad experience as a child? Were you frightened the ghosty whosty's were gonna steal your toesy woesy's" Kai gave an audible snort as Tala turned crimson "No way!"

Bryan grabbed the reluctant Tala's wrist and dragged him to the queue line, the blue eyed russian arguing all the way, Kai and Rei following with a brief snigger at eachother. Tala wasn't talking to anyone now. His nose was in the air in a haughty look and his arms were folded, lips held in a pout that could make sugar feel spicy. Bryan was still staring at Rei ad the golden eyed boy chatted animatedly with Kai about Tyson and Max finally coming out of the closet about eachother. "More like tumbled out" Was Kai's reply "With shirts on their heads and coathangers up their trouserlegs"

Rei gave a purrlike laugh "I never thought coming out the closet had to be literal" The reference was to their hotel room. Rei, frightened of the audible noises coming from the American and Japanese team room had fetched Kai to inspect and once they broke down the door, with the access card of course, they found the room empty. That was of course until the cupboard started shaking and loud whispers emitted from inside. Kai shook his head and walked out leaving Rei to bear witness to the hilarity that was Max falling out of the cupboard dragging Tyson out on top of him, clothes wrinkled excessively and flushed cheeks turning brighter at the fact that they had been caught.

Tala stamped his foot, unhappy that his three friends had forgotten that they had upset him and looked away again much as he had before. Bryan and Kai looked at eachother before shoving Rei forward. The Neko rolled his eyes and gave Tala the kitty eyes "We" Rei was cut off by Kai clearing his throat "I'm sorry I made fun of you Tala" Tala scowled and looked at Rei out of the corner of his eyes, starting at the magnitude of the chibi eyes that had been pointed at him "Please forgive me?"

Tala rolled his baby blues and Rei glomped him immediately, hanging around the slender neck and nuzzling the pale cheek chanting "Thank you" over and over again. The redhead couldn't have been happier when the queue started moving and Rei released him. Glancing up at the design of the set for the Ghost Train Tala couldn't held but inwardly scoff. A giant blobby green head, like one of those ghost things you'd see in that old movie Ghostbusters, floated backwards and forwards on the ceiling in a mechanical way surrounded by pumpkins. A fake ticket booth stood to the left with bars covering the windows and a dead operator inside, skeletal hands resting on the buttons. To the right there was an ogre that jerked up to its feet and sat back down again everytime a car passed.

The cars themselves were painted in eyesore neon colours decorated with bones and green slime, wretched faces and decomposed corpses. Tala shuddered noticably as yet another car traveled inside the building lost to the clicking noises of the tracks, the screaming of banshees and dying bodies choking with the rattle of death. The flesh on the side of his neck prickled as Kai's warm breath washed over it "Rei and Bryan are sharing so you're stuck with me Red" Arms came up to surround his shoulders as the couple in front of them moved into into the next car "The ticketman is watching you you know?"

Tala smiled slyly and turned his face to glance at Kai through peripheral vision "Jealous?" Kai nuzzled Tala's hair and murmured his answer into it. Tala didn't hear it but he was sure it sounded like 'Immensely' Deciding to play along with Kai's loving act, Tala took one of the hands from around his shoulders and held it tightly, cuddling back into the embrace. Kai looked down at Tala suspiciously "What are you doing?"

Tala turned his head again to brush his cheek against Kai's nose "Seeing how red he gets" Kai smirked in his ear "I can do that" Bringing his arms from around Tala's shoulders he wrapped them around his waist and started pressing light kisses across his neck. Tala dropped his head back onto Kai's shoulder, eyes half lidded, watching the ticketman through sultry eyes. He was about 25 to 30 years old, much to old for a sixteen year old Tala. Kai was also watching him as he nibbled lightly on the younger's fair skin. The ticketman obviously had no shame as he continued to watch, an interested and almost keen expression on his face.

"Let's give him a show" Kai spun Tala around and crushed him to the railing, pressing his lips over Tala's half stunned open ones and quickly pushing his tongue into the sweet mouth. Tala's eyes slipped shut as Kai plundered the open cavern with a ferociousness that left him dizzy. A small moan of want left those lips as Kai pulled away, their noses still touching before he pressed a feather like kiss on the now abused lips and pulled away "Your carriage awaits milady"

Tala lightly swatted him on the arm and slipped past the voyeur who took Kai's tickets with a fairly venomous swipe of the hand. Kai merely grinned at him before whispering something quite villainous in his ear and settled into the neon car beside Tala and pulling the full length seatbelt across them both "What did you say to him?" Tala asked mildly amused and curious at the same time. Kai simply smiled disarmingly and tapped his nose. Tala huffed "I don't even know why we're on this ride, out of all the ones here you had to pick the cheesiest load of crap- we'll probably break down, you do know that right?" Kai wrapped his arm around the back of the car, coincidentally around Tala's shoulder's as well and leaned back to get comfortable "I'm counting on it"

Tala glanced up at Rei who was grinning mischievously, Bryan stood behind him, seemingly a little too close to the Neko to Tala's eye, but none the less. Bryan gave a mocking wave as the car jerked to life and moved away from the queue and into the black surroundings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm worried about Tala now, especially after that performance... Kai was a little forward" Rei pondered to himself "But I didn't seem him complaining, did you?" Bryan merely shrugged and handed over their tickets before stepping into the car and pulling a pondering Rei with him after the Neko stood stock still for a few minutes lost in theory land. The raven haired teen slipped and landed sprawled across Bryan's lap, a delicate blush dusting across both cheeks as he stared up at the lilac haired russian. Bryan merely raised an eyebrow and smirked at him devilishly. Rei's face burned even more furiously and he quickly righted himself sat rigidly next to his car partner face turned away in utter embarrassment.

"Here" Bryan reached across him slowly to put the seatbelt over his waist and into it's holster. Rei followed the slim hand as it pressed the seatbelt into the plastic safecase and withdrew it , sliding slowly and obviously over the Neko's lap "Don't want you falling out now do we?" Rei shook his head and lowered it almost in shame as he felt himself warm at the Russian's touch "You okay Rei?"

The Neko lifted his head and smiled to the side, not facing his partner, who was smirking at the flustered cat next to him "I'm just really worried about Tala. I hope Kai doesn't try anything stupid. He wouldn't have time would he?" Bryan stretched and relaxed into the plastic seat "I wouldn't put it past him. He is resourceful"

Rei shot a panicked look at Bryan, blush forgotten "But what if Tala doesn't want him to. Oh now I'm really worried" Bryan's mouth twitched in a sly smile 'So you should be cat' He edged closer to Rei unnoticably 'So you should be'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tala screamed sarcastically, "save me from the hairy beast that looks like a stuffed bathroom plug" Tala stared at Kai who was lauughing from the monotonous tone Tala had used thus far "I'm bored Kai, can we go now?" Kai merely shook his head exasperated and nudged Tala with the arm over the back of the chair "If you don't pipe down and start enjoying yourself, I'll take it upon myself to do something about it. We'll get to the end when we get to the end, and not a moment before"

Tala stared around at all the neon monsters and hags, the banshee's screams in his ears making it difficult to hear Kai talk over. He grinned to himself and settled for a different approach "Kai?" The bluenette looked at him and noticed the cheeky grin, about to question when "Are we there yet?" Kai felt like banging his head on the side of the car until he was unconscious. Tala had played this game before and had to be shut up by some means of candy Rei had given him "No Tala, we are not there yet"

"Are we there yet?" Tala felt his smile widen "No" The screams diminished into a buzzsaw sound, the walls around them falling before retreating in a classic cardboard house style. "Are we there yet?" Kai clenched his fists tightly. "No." Tala watched his reactions, childish pleasure coursing through him. "Are we there yet?" Veins popped out on his clenched fists "No." "Are we there yet?" His left eye began to twitch "No." "Are we--" Kai cut Tala off abruptly "Finish that sentence off and you're walking!"

Tala gave an adorable pout" You can't mean that Kai" The bluenette scowled and continued to watch the gnarled figures and draping hair from dismembered heads as they dropped from the ceiling flashing in the dim green and red lights. Tala slouched back in the plastic seat and signed his death warrant "Are we there yet?" Yet no demons swooped down on fell wings and dragged his soul off to hell. No angels came down to sing his way to heaven and the monsters on the wall did not reach out and drag him screaming backwards into Limbo. Kai's head rotated slowly to stare at Tala, an irritated look on his face and Tala felt himself shrink into the seat "Don't hurt me Kai"

"I'm not going to hurt you Tala" Kai's voice seemed eerie in the dark, almost like a whisper but it couldn't be, above the screams and whiplashes. Tala felt his heart jump into his throat as Kai edged towards him in the seat. He pressed himself back into his side of the car as far away from Kai as he could but the seatbelt that also looped around Kai's waist kept him immobile "I'm just going to give you something else to do with your tongue" Tala moved to dodge Kai, with little or no space to do so, as he practically leapt across the foot of space between them and pinned the redhead to the hard side of the car.

Tala squirmed uncomfortably "Kai..." He started slowly trying to think of a way out but could not. Tala felt a hand soothe it's way across his lap and pull his lower body towards the bluenette. He found himself half sprawled against the neon blue plastic of the car with his legs being drawn to entangle with Kai's across the seat as the bluenette hovered over him the seatbelt no longer around his waist but his knees "Shut up Tala" The bluenette's words demanded obediance and Tala tried to pull himself up only to lose more grip and slide in the seat again 'Damnedable plastic'

The car jolted sideways and a wave of fresh air hit them both. Kai didn't even bother to move as they were pulled up a cable car chain lift slowly and surely, in public. Turning around slightly Kai was face with the queue of people staring up at their car, children pointing and laughing and parents covering their mouths. 'For fucks sake' Kai hissed mentally 'I haven't even done anything yet' Tala scrambled to get back into his seat but could not as Kai held him firmly down "You're not going anywhere" Tala flushed "But Kai, they're staring" Kai brushed against Tala's thigh 'accidentally' and watched the redhead tremble softly in front of him, eyes automatically lowering to where Kai's leg rested between his own.

Blue eyes widened and stared up into ruby orbs "What are you doing? Ka-" A hand was pressed over his mouth as the car turned to the left and was taken through a plastic door surrounded by painted brickwork again inside the building, back into the twisting maze of monsters and zombies. Kai removed his hand "I don't want to hear anything from you" Kai leaned down to take Tala's earlobe between his teeth and tug at it "But satisfied noises, and moans of my name" Tala squirmed again "Kai get off-" Kai bit the flesh between his teeth softly and felt Tala start under him "Nothing else"

Kai lowered his mouth to the sensitive skin below Tala's ear and trailed his tongue over it listening to Tala's hiss of surprise directly next to his ear. Moving his leg higher, he pressed between Tala's thighs, feeling the redhead start to harden as he rotated his knee, alternating pressure. The bright blue eyes closed and Tala's cry of pleasure was swallowed by the screams of a werewolf's latest victim. Kai nibbled his way down the collum of pale flesh and bit at Tala's collarbone, pressing his leg harder against Tala's growing erection "Louder Tala, they can't hear you"

Kai's left hand passed under the redhead, grasping Tala's ass and pressing his pelvis harder against the leg rubbing against him. Tala lifted one leg to coil around Kai's and push himself closer. Kai smirked and lifted his head, staring down at the flushed face of the body below him as it flashed in the blue and red lights. His eyes were shut and soft little whimpers passed in a sweet wave of breath from his mouth. Kai nuzzled his way into a kiss, watching Tala's eyes reveal hypnotic blue slowly only to close again and his mouth opened pulling Kai's tongue inside. Kai's right hand took Tala's left and entwined their fingers hands together and then apart in a rocking motion, following Kai's leg as it pressed against Tala making him arch before it moved away.

"Kai..." His voice was breathless almost struggling to say the words needed as Kai pulled back for air, diving immediately back in and plundering Tala's open mouth with an audible moan as the redhead pressed more feverishly against him, needing release, seeking it, begging for it. The air washed over them again as they burst through another door only to do a 180 spin and go back inside the building. Neither paid attention to the small child who had cried out in shock at what it had just witnessed, it's icecream now lying in a puddle of melted dairy on the floor, the childs tongue still reaching out trying to find it, eyes fixed to the balcony off of which the car just disappeared.

Tala lapped eagerly at Kai's tongue, not even putting up a fight, just letting Kai take. Kai's left hand massaged the rounded flesh it held pressing Tala up to meet Kai's leg again, grinding him roughly against it, growling with lust. Tala threw his head back, feeling it hit the edge of the car but not caring as the pleasure coursed through him like flashes of fire. Kai leaned up pressing his hand to Tala's chest, watching the blue eyes flicker as he mewled under Kai's ministrations. The hand smoothed up meeting the base of Tala's throat before sliding down, brushing the peaked nipples under the thin white jacket, across the sensitive navel to caress the part of the redhead that most demanded his attention.

Leaning down to breath heavily in the blue eyed angels ear, Kai smirked, hearing Tala moaning low in his throat "You are so fucking lucky we're in public" Tala arched at the language, panting in need as Kai squeezed Tala softly "If we weren't" Kai licked the shell of Tala's ear hearing the redhead mewl again "I'd fuck your brains out" Kai laid back in the car, moving back to his side and dragging Tala on top of him, straddling his leg. The shimmering red head came down to rest on Kai's shoulder and he continued to talk into the sensitive ear beside his mouth "I'd screw you so fucking senseless you'd be bedded for a week, or longer if I came back and did it again, you know you'd like me to"

Tala ground himself down on Kai's leg, reacting to the words with sharp cries, all echoing off of the skin of Kai's shoulder. Kai's hands smoothed up Tala's back, down to the waist and over the curves of Tala's round ass before working their way up again as the bluenettes hips started to rotate against Tala's, Kai's arousal now evident, pressing against the redhead, who's moans turned into full out groans and cries, almost screaming hidden in the other horrorful noises as the car bounced along the track. Kai clutched Tala to him tightly as the neon doors in front of them opened and they flew down a slight hill, up again and out of the publics eyes, through another set of double doors so fast that Tala didn't even notice, too focussed on the pleasure. Turning 90 degrees on the track, Kai felt Tala lose rhythm and smirked next to the youngers ear as he tried to find it again.

"You're working so hard Tala" Kai slipped his hand between them effectively halting any movement the redhead made as he unbuttoned Tala's white jeans. Blue eyes watched the transition eagerly "Are you-" Kai glanced up "No Tala. I'm not going to fuck you, not here, not now" The disappointment in the blue eyes made Kai smile "I'll save that for later, when I can take my time" He moved Tala off of his lap and laid him across the plastic seat, shifting carefully to move on top of him, pressing light kisses to the proffered pale jawbone, shifting aside the white jeans edges, Kai slipping his hand inside and pulled Tala's arousal out, sliding his hand around it and stroking smoothly, watching the younger writhed underneath him in ecstacy.

Tala chanted the bluenette's name like a mantra, blocking out all the blinding flashing lights, the slow motion robotics coming out of the dark and trailing hair over his face. He blocked out the skeletons on bicycles riding around in circles and the holographic faces decomposing on the walls. All he could focus on was that hand, giving him the pleasure he wanted. He arched into the touch, begging, pleading with Kai to finish it. He was so close. Kai's voice was in his ear, muttering words so sinful it would make the six demons blush and all Tala wanted him to do was say more as he touched him. Promises it would be better tonight, whispered endearments so dirty that Tala could feel himself reaching peak without the touch at all. And being caught in public, an extra added thrill.

Tala clung to him like a lifeline, feeling it draw close, on the edge of a precipice about to fall "KAI!" Tala screamed so loud that the sound rung beautifully with the last banshee wail, making the scream of the old hag seem like melded music combined with Tala's angellic voice at the peak of orgasm. Kai watched the pleasure play over the redhead's face as he brought his hand up and licked it clean, the flushed face below him watching him with clouded eyes so blue they rivalled summer skies and topaz rings. Kai sat up buttoning up Tala's jeans and pulling the dazed russian up to lean against his side as he rode out the after effects. The doors in front of the opened and the sun shined brighter than before as the car stopped and the crowds watched them leave the Ghost train, some with looks of wonder, others distaste.

Kai supported his now weak lover as they waited to the side for Rei and Bryan's car to pull up "So, my sweet, what's your opinion on Ghost Trains now?" Tala blinked slowly, eyes barely even open as he replied in a very airy voice "I think they're growing on me..." Kai chuckled and pressed a kiss to the pale cheek under his chin and kept his eyes on the track waiting for the next car.

When Bryan's car did pull up Kai was surprised to see that Rei was sat atop Bryan and they were both kissing like ravenous wolves. The ticketman had to jab them both several times after asking them to leave and Bryan did in response was flip him a bird. The ticketman then went into a rant which Tala and Kai both heard clearly enough "You are worse than that other pair, doing questionable activities on a family ride like that and now you refuse to leave? You were warned halfway through the ride by security to stop your interactions in public and we won't ask you again. Please leave" Rei, at great length removed himself from Bryan's lap and gave the ticketman a scathing glare, while Bryan continued grumbling about overage stickmen who couldn't get it up.

Kai lifted a hand and gestured to Tala who was still leaning against, him, savouring the last few moments of bliss before he came down from his high, and Bryan raised one in reply before escorting Rei to their loitering spot "So, I take it you two were doing 'questionable activities' as well ne?" Rei was the first to speak and glanced down at Kai "Look like Tala was the only one that managed to finish though" The Neko gestured to the very large bulge still hidden in Kai's slacks and the bluenette stroked the brilliant crimson locks away from Tala's now alert blue eyes "Yeh, but that just gives me extra stamina for later"

Tala managed a smile and nuzzled into Kai's chest with a light purr. Rei and Bryan shared a grin "I guess that means we win then" At Kai's questionable glance Bryan obliged "Rei and I caught you two messing around on our first exit into public view and we decided to challenge you. I must say Kai, domination on a park ride is very sexy, especially on you, however, you weren't able to come and both Rei and I did" Kai raised an eyebrow "And how did you manage that feat? There wasn't enough time"

Bryan smirked and turned away guiding Rei with one arm around the smiling Neko's shoulder's "There's always time for a sixty nine"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna: You know, I would love it if you guys reviewed -hint hint-


End file.
